A different Half Wit
by AllieCam
Summary: How I would have liked to see the scene between House and Cameron go. Very mild smut. Oneshot, but could me more if you like it. CH 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine, so I have to write fics instead!

This fic is for everyone who has been disappointed with the lack of (mild) smut in my other fics!

This is a quick one-shot that might turn into more if you guys like it. Basically what I would have done if I were in Cameron's shoes because, let's face it, there was no way getting a blood sample from House was going to be possible while he was conscious!

Please let me know what you think.

* * *

Did she dare?

She almost chickened out, but then she thought of the Nurse that was about to risk his career to steal a blood sample, and knew that she didn't have a choice.

Taking a deep breath, Allison Cameron pushed open the door to her boss' office.

He was seated at his desk, apparently fixing something that she didn't recognise. As soon as he saw her, he took off his glasses- a vanity on his part that had become second nature. She hardly ever saw him with his glasses on.

He asked about the patient's tests, but she barely heard him.

He cast her a watchful glance: "If you've come for my feelings, I left them in my other pants."

She shook her head as she handed him the letter of recommendation. "I'm applying for a job at Penn," she explained.

"Thank you for saving me the trouble of writing it," he spoke sarcastically, as he scrawled his name across the bottom of the page "I'm sure my thoughts are beautifully phrased."

"Thank you for signing it," she rejoined, "It saves me having to fake your signature." Not that she hadn't done it before.

House searched her face for something that wasn't there.

"Stay away from Wyce, he cries with his patients, holds their hands as they die; he won't like you," she looked surprised, so he elaborated, "Your new-found nonchalance in the face of cancer."

She broke then, and something of what she was feeling rose to the surface: "I thought you would find it appealing."

"Twenty seconds- not bad," he sounded faintly smug.

"For what?"

"The time it took you to go from hard-ass to human being," he was on his feet, "Do you really want to leave?"

"If you're not here, there's not much point in staying." She resisted the urge to finger the syringe in her pocket.

"I'm not dead yet."

Their eyes locked, and suddenly she was moving towards him.

"What are you doing?" Was it her imagination, or was there an under-current of fear in his voice?

She was right in front of him. There was barely an inch of space between them.

"Right, I get that this must be a real turn-on for you," he spoke disparagingly, but he ended on a gulp as her long fingers reached up to gently caress his face.

And then, suddenly, her lips were on his, gentle and malleable. For a moment, he didn't respond and then he thought 'what the hell'. His mouth opened up to hers and she seized the opportunity to slide her tongue inside. Her right hand ran through his hair while her left hand slid down his side. Without meaning to, he gripped her hips and pulled her closer.

Pressed up against her, he was leaning heavily on her, so when she pushed him backwards a few steps, he didn't fall over, he just clung on to her tighter. What was she doing? Then, in a second he knew. Without once lifting her lips from his, or letting go, she pushed him down onto his office chair. He drew back then, mindful of the glass walls of his office, and realising that the kiss was going a little further than intended.

He said her name: "Cameron-" Just once, and slightly hesitantly.

But she leaned forward to capture his lips again, as she climbed on top of him, taking care not to put any weight on his injured leg. She moved against him then, and he felt himself respond. He knew that somebody could walk in, but in that moment, he didn't care. God she was beautiful; her mouth, her tongue, the feel of her skin against his.

She shifted her body slightly, effectively trapping his left arm between her side and the arm of the chair. Her left elbow prevented him from lifting his right arm. But he didn't notice, sliding it instead under her lab-coat and tracing patterns on the soft flesh of her lower back with his slender fingers.

She slipped her right hand into her coat pocket and drew out the filled syringe. Hesitating only for a second, she plunged it into his neck, ruthlessly pushing in the liquid even as he jolted in pain.

"Cameron." His voice was cracked with confusion.

"Shh," she leaned in to cover his lips with hers again, "shh," she murmured between kisses.

He felt weak.

His head was starting to spin, and he clung to Cameron like a dying man as she filled his senses, and dragged him deeper and deeper into the darkness.

In a few seconds, the sedative had taken effect and he was completely unconscious.

Allison gently settled his head back against the chair and climbed off him. She smoothed her hair that his eager fingers had mussed and tried to get her breath back. She'd planned to kiss him to distract him, but she hadn't planned on that.

Feeling slightly more composed, she picked up her cell phone and dialled Foreman's number. She intended to tell him and Chase that they could now get as many tests as they wanted- House was all theirs.

Her fingers involuntarily touched her lips; they still burned from his touch.

She glanced at the now sleeping House. He looked incredibly peaceful. She felt a sudden pang of guilt for the trick she had pulled on him. In her defence, she had never really expected him to respond.

"Hello."

Foreman's voice recalled her from her musings.

"Foreman, it's Cameron. Could you and Chase get a gurney up to House's office ASAP? He's unconscious. I thought it might be a good time to run some tests."

"What happened?" There was alarm in his voice.

"I injected him with a sedative," she replied blandly, before hanging up.

She decided right then that her method was probably something best kept to herself.

* * *

AN: How was that?? I might post more if you guys like it. Please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Dislaimer: not mine!

This was going to be a one-shot, but because of your reviews I decided to update. I know this chapter is tiny, but I have two other fics that I'm trying to write. please let me know what you think. If I continue there'll probably be three more parts.

My particular thanks to:

Allie House: I'm glad you liked it! (I was a bit nervous since it's my first smutty fic and all)

Faith5x5: I like Cam when she's a bit ruthless too.

Dr Cameron: thanks for reviewing...again!

Limaccia: I know, I know...the reading glasses was a bit silly. I know he needs them, but the idea came that maybe he mightn't want Cam to think he's old/needs glasses/whatever, and I just HAD to put it down- what can you do?

BOMBINGforPEACE: I know that House was little helpless in my fic, but seriously, he did nothing in Half Wit. He was just standing there while Cameron walked up to him. I guess it's just my interpretation of the scene.

redxredxrose: This chapter is dedicated to you and Linsay who gave me the sweetest review!

I know it's short, but please review and I'll try to post soon.

* * *

"There's nothing there," Eric Foreman said again, his voice filled with disbelief.

"Check again," Cameron ordered.

"There is nothing _there_," he replied with frustration, "_There is nothing wrong with House_."

All three fellows were silent as this news sank in.

Suddenly Allison Cameron's fist came crashing down on the lab counter, causing the instruments to rattle.

The two men jumped.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" She yelled.

"Cameron, what's the-" Chase began in confusion.

She flung away from them and began to pace around the lab.

"I'm such an _idiot_!"

"Cameron, I don't know why House lied, but this isn't your fault," Chase tried to reassure her.

She halted abruptly: "I know why he lied. The hospital that he was supposed to be getting treatment at is pioneering a new form of treatment for terminal cancer patients- it's an implant in the pleasure centre of the brain."

Realisation dawned.

"I think I remember reading an article about that," Foreman recalled.

Chase broke in: "But, that means that-"

"House faked cancer to get high," Allison finished.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" The Australian asked.

"You boys can send that file to the hospital- make sure they know that there's nothing wrong with him. Apart from being an a-moral bastard, of course."

The other two doctors exchanged glances.

"What are you going to do?" Foreman inquired.

"I'm going to tear House a new asshole," she responded grimly.

* * *

AN: Too much?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: not mine, never will be.

I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. I was working on my other fic, and my exams kept getting int the way. Anyway, here os the next chapter- I hope you like it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed:

SilvaK: I hope it's everything you expected!

DarkAngelXF: Really? Perfect??

Limaccia: Yes, this fic _is_ quite unrealistic. Oh dear...I don't think you're going to like this chapter...but _do_ let me know!

Faith5x5: I hope you like this!

redxredxrose: This is for you and Linsey!

Anyway, please let me know what you think. Enjoy!

* * *

House came to slowly.

First he was aware of the far off sounds of the hospital- a heart-monitor beeping, the clacking of heels on the polished floors, muffles voices- then, the darkness began to recede, and the fogginess cleared. Opening his eyes, he realised that he was in a hospital bed. For a brief moment, he wondered what the hell he was doing there- then he remembered.

Cameron.

He could still see her beautiful face coming close to his; feel the softness of her lips, and her fingers running through his hair. He could still smell her unexpected scent; all base-notes and musk. And the taste of her- it was something that he hadn't been prepared for.

Then she'd stabbed him.

That was something he hadn't been prepared for either.

He was vaguely embarrassed that he hadn't realised what she was up to, and that when he did realise, he kept on kissing her. Still, he had decided to attribute this to the fact that the drugs were taking effect. He hadn't _really_ been responsible for what he was doing.

House sat up gingerly.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been out, but he was willing to bet that his over-zealous team had already completed their tests- and discovered that there was nothing wrong with him. Whether they would buy a misdiagnosis by his 'other' doctor remained to be seen.

In any case, he wasn't about to stay here to find out.

He hurriedly dressed and slipped out of his room.

* * *

In his haste, he didn't notice his youngest duckling standing just outside the door.

He crashed into her and fell backwards. Cameron gripped the doorjamb to stop himself from falling, but House was knocked flat on his ass.

So much for his quick and silent escape, he thought wryly.

"Coward," Allison said, watching him reach for the cane that he'd sent careening across the floor.

"Slut."

It was the first thing that had popped into his head. Well, attack _was_ the best form of defence.

She just looked at him.

"I'm sorry," he apologised insincerely, "I thought we were just randomly calling each other names."

She saw him struggle to reach his cane again, and finally she silently picked it up and handed it to him. He took it without thanking her, and tried to push himself to his feet. Instinctively, Cameron put out a hand to help him, but he flinched away from her. She looked at him in surprise.

Her boss brushed himself off, as he casually asked: "Didn't you have anything better to do than loiter outside my room?"

"I came to give you some good news," she replied, ignoring another one of those questions that he asked and never expected an answer to.

His gaze was as watchful as her tone was expressionless.

"You don't have cancer," she said evenly.

If she was expecting him to react, she was to be sadly disappointed.

"You don't look too happy," she remarked.

Her boss put on a mock-serious face: "Cartwheels aren't too good for my leg." He was watching her intently; there was no way she thought that he'd actually believed that he had cancer. He seemed to be waiting for the axe to fall.

She nodded: "Anyway, you might want to hold off on the celebrations until you hear the bad news," his face gave nothing away, "You're going to have to find another way to get high- other than Vicodin that is."

"You sent my doctor the results," It was a statement, not a question.

His almost off-hand tone caused Cameron to explode.

"What the hell did you expect us to do?" she yelled, "It is one thing for you to be getting high on Vicodin- at least you can pretend to everyone that you need them- but faking cancer to get an implant in your brain- how do you justify that?"

"Apparently, I don't," he spoke with caustic surprise, causing Cameron to grind her teeth.

"Did you give any thought to what would happen when everyone found out?"

"Nope. I can't say that I did," he sounded unconcerned.

"You let us think that you were _dying_, House," there was pain as well as anger in her voice, "What kind of person does that?"

He knew that what he had done was wrong. A tiny part of him- one that he didn't often listen to- acknowledged a nagging feeling of shame. Anger at himself caused him to be cruel to her.

He turned to go, saying casually: "I've no idea- but when you work it out, let me know."

His leaving and his unconcerned tone were calculated to infuriate her, but he didn't anticipate the result.

One moment, he was limping away to his apartment and his whiskey; the next he felt Cameron grasp his arm, pulling him back and pushing him against the wall of the corridor.

The resounding thud brought the nursing staff running.

"Don't you _dare_ walk away from me when I'm talking to you!"

House's face was slack with shock and he reached instinctively for his Vicodin to dull the thudding pain in his leg.

In one swift movement, Allison had swept the bottle of pills from his hand. They scattered and rolled over the smooth floor.

"Pills, pills, pills," she was shouting, "That's all you think about isn't it? How about what you're doing to everyone else around you? You let us think you were DYING! Does that register with you at all, or are you too high to even realise what you're doing?"

Neither the young doctor nor her boss noticed that Chase and Foreman had joined the throng.

Suddenly, House was shouting too: "If you hadn't been so determined to find out what was going on, none of you would have known. It was my business- you should have stayed out of it! But you couldn't resist sticking your nose in!"

"Right- it's _my_ fault that you're an amoral, heartless bastard! You were prepared to fill a place on a drugs trial- a place that someone who _actually_ had cancer could have taken- just so you could get high!"

"Once again, I fail to see what business it is of _yours_," there was anger in his tone.

Cameron was momentarily speechless with rage and then she was right in front of him, her finger jabbing his chest as she carefully enunciated ever word: "You-let-us-think-that-you-were-_DYING_! How is that not my business?"

"You should have just left it alone," he spoke through gritted teeth, "What do you care what I do anyway?"

"I care that you think it's ok to screw around with your staff!" It was a stupid answer, but she was so angry that she couldn't think straight.

Cuddy and Wilson suddenly joined the crowd.

"What's going on?" Wilson asked the other two members of House's team.

Foreman quietly began to explain, but he was cut off by House's response.

"Oh please!" there was disdain in the diagnostician's voice, "Do you seriously think that sticking your tongue down my throat to distract me while you injected me with sedatives doesn't qualify as 'screwing around' with me? Or were you just using it as an excuse to screw me? I mean, as flattering as your little crush was at the beginning, now it's just pathetic.'"

James Wilson made a move as if to shield the young doctor from his best-friend's hurtful words, but Cameron didn't look like she needed his help.

"So says the cripple who has to fake cancer to get high," she practically spat the words at him, "Look around, House," she waved an arm in the direction of the crowd, now-silent with shock, that had gathered, "Try to find one person who still respects you as a human being after what you've done, and then tell me who's pathetic."

That said, she turned on her heel and strode off down the corridor, away from him.

She looked like a queen.

Left alone, House turned his head to see the group of gathered people looking at him in disgust. Cuddy's and Wilson's hurt faces stood out among the crowd. Chase looked angry. And Foreman just walked away.

* * *

AN: Ok, ok. This fic started as a smutty one-shot. Now it's all angst and yelling. Good? Bad? Please let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed- I didn't expect such an amazing response! The great reviews I got motivated me to update- even though I'm really busy right now (which is why I'm not writing you all individual comments- sorry!). I love you all!

I hope you like this chapter- I think there'll probably be about 5 more.

Enjoy!

* * *

Cameron stalked away, her whole body quivering with anger.

She had to get away from the crowd of staring people. She had to be alone.

She was too mad to drive and she didn't feel much like waiting for a taxi. Instead, she decided to head to the roof, where she wouldn't be disturbed.

On the way there, she swung by the hospital store and picked up a pack of cigarettes; a guilty pleasure that she had given up once she'd started med-school and realised that they had well and truly earned the nick-name 'cancer-sticks'.

As she mounted the stairs to the roof, she began to realise what she had just done. Fear trickled through and her fury began to ebb slowly away.

She had managed to sexually-harass her boss, assault him _and_ call him a pathetic drug-addict in front of half the hospital- all in one day.

It took a pretty special kind of person to do that, she thought ironically to herself as she pushed open the door that led to the roof.

The cold air washed over her, calming the young doctor.

She walked to the balustrade and leaned over, enjoying the wind on her face.

Allison tried to block out the hurtful things that House had said, and the horrible things that she had yelled back at him. She was horrified that she had called him a cripple and she couldn't _believe_ that he had let everyone know that she'd kissed him. She could still see the look on their faces.

She'd have to face everybody some time. But right now, she was happy just hiding up here.

* * *

House waited until Cameron had disappeared out of sight, then he turned on his heel and limped off to his office.

Cuddy finally pulled herself together and assumed her role as Dean of Medicine.

"Alright. Show's over. Everybody get back to work," her firm voice and stern gaze managed to disperse the crowd. Only Wilson and Chase stayed behind.

"Dr. Chase, why don't you check on Dr. Foreman and then you can both go home."

Chase opened his mouth to protest, but Cuddy went on firmly, "There's nothing you can do here.

He walked off without a word.

Once he was out of earshot, Cuddy remarked: "You know, if House isn't careful he's not going to have a team left."

Wilson sighed. He hated this bit.

"I'd better go talk to him."

"Fine. You do that. But Wilson," there was sudden steel in the Dean of Medicine's voice, "If he refuses to toe the line on this one- he's gone. I don't care how great a doctor he is, I have the reputation of this hospital to consider."

James Wilson nodded: "Just give me ten minutes."

* * *

AN: How was that?? Please let me know! Your reviews are the only thing keeping me going at the moment!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine!

Ok, sorry I haven't update this in a while- it's been a bit difficult to write it and Taking Over is taking up a lot of my time. I hope to get this fic finished in the next couple of days.

Anyhoo...

Thanks for your reviews! I love getting them!

Fenris242: Thank you for reviewing. I appreciate it. And I promise to check out your fic.

Saucy-Duck: I hope that you're feeling better. Being stuck inside _does_ suck.

violetbeetles29: I hope you're pleased with what happens to House!

kmariej: OMG! Did you just suggest that David Shore read my fic?!? I don't think I've EVER been so flattered...plus I'm sure he would hate it. But thank you- that was really sweet!

SilvaK: This one's short too- don't hate me!

bandbfan24: I do see a lot of potential in Cameron. I hope that the writers are going to make her a lot stronger next season. But, until then, I'll keep writing fics...

And my thanks to everyone else who let me know what they thought. I'm only sorry that I don't have time to say a few words to all of you.

I hope you like this next chapter.

* * *

House was in his office.

He was furiously banging around books and files on his desk. He appeared to be looking for something.

As Wilson entered, he looked up briefly before going back to what he was doing.

Before his friend could say anything, the diagnostician snapped: "If you're here to give me a lecture, I'm not in the mood."

Wilson approached the desk.

"No, I'm not here to lecture you. I think Cameron took pretty good care of that," he told him calmly, "I just wanted to see how you are."

"Just peachy," he sarked back, then he banged a heavy tome down on his desk in frustration, "Where the hell are they?"

Wilson reached behind a stack of CDs that were out of House's line of vision, his fingers closing around the bottle. He handed his friend the pills wordlessly.

House popped two into his mouth before collapsing into his chair. All the fight suddenly seemed to go out of him and he couldn't meet his friend's eye.

"I didn't mean any of you guys to find out, you know," he told the polished surface of his desk.

"I know," said Wilson quietly.

"If they hadn't been so determined to find out what was going on…" he was talking to himself now.

He was trying to excuse himself. He was trying to soothe the conscience that people so rarely realised that he had.

Wilson looked down at him in pity. He had been ready to scream at him; to tell him just how his friend's actions had made him feel, but there was no point now. It wasn't a case of House not realising what he had done. He _knew _that what he had done was wrong. And he was ashamed of his actions. His response to Cameron's harsh words had shown that.

James pulled up a chair and sat down.

"You know, House, the only reason they're so upset is because they care about you," he told him, not sure whether or not his words would get through to him, "That's why they tried so hard to find out what was wrong. They wanted to help. They just didn't realise that you didn't need it."

He could just as easily have been talking about himself.

House let out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry, Wilson," he said so quietly that the other man had to struggle to hear him.

"I know," the oncologist replied compassionately.

House looked up then with faintly hopeful eyes as though waiting for Wilson to absolve him.

"I know," he repeated, "Otherwise you wouldn't have been so vicious to Cameron."

House's hand went unconsciously to his lips at the mention of her name.

James didn't miss the gesture and it caused him to smile faintly.

"You do know she's in love with you, right?" The way he said it, it sounded like a common-place.

The diagnostician stared at him.

A laugh escaped Wilson, "She's nuts about you. You're not seriously going to tell me that you didn't know?"

House seemed incapable of speech for a moment and then mumbled something about a crush.

His friend cut him off with a head-shake. "Seriously, House. It's love."

Greggory House leaned back in his seat as he digested this news.

"So…what are you going to do about it?"

The diagnostician said nothing and Wilson realised that he probably didn't even know the answer himself.

The was a long and heavy silence.

"So…" Wilson said again, "Is she a good kisser?"

House shot him a look that said 'hands off or I'll disembowel you with a rusty scalpel'.

Wilson laughed and shook his head: "Man, you've got it _bad_."

Before House could snap back, Cuddy entered.

"House." There was ice in her tone.

The arrival of his arch-nemesis seemed to perk him up a bit.

"Dr. Cuddy," he responded in kind.

"We need to talk."

"About anything in particular, or were you just hoping we could catch up?" His tone was light.

"How about your latest attempt to ruin this hospital's good name?"

"And that would be…?"

Wilson marvelled at his friend's ability to switch his feeling on and off like a light-switch. A minute ago he had been filled with remorse, now he was mocking Cuddy.

"Listen House," she went on, ignoring his attempt to side-track her, "I really don't care how high you get when you're off the clock. But I _do _care about how your actions affect this hospital. I took you on because I thought you were going to be an asset to the hospital, but lately all you've been is an embarrassment." She was referring to the whole Tritter incident.

"Ouch." The diagnostician had a phoney shocked look on his face.

"I have the hospital's reputation to think about," she insisted, "I can't have my doctors trying to scam places on drugs trials- or screaming at each other in the corridors."

"This has got to be the longest firing in history," House remarked, "Why don't you just cut to the chase?"

"House," Cuddy looked him straight in the eye, "You're not fired."

The diagnostician stared at his boss.

"But…?" There was _always_ a catch.

"But, in order for things to remain that way, you'd better apologise to your team- and I mean a _real _apology, House," she insisted, "Particularly to Dr. Cameron. If you do that, I'll turn a blind eye to whatever you two were yelling at each other."

It was as plain as she was going to make it. House could keep his job- keep Cameron if he wanted to- and all he had to do was apologise and try to be a good boy…for the time being.

House pushed himself to his feet and limped to the door.

"But House," Cuddy's voice held him back, "You do something like this again and I don't care how much pain you are in- I will _personally_ see to it that not even a blood-bank will hire you," she wasn't just threatening him, she really meant it, "Are we clear?"

House gave her a tiny amused smile: "Crystal."

Then he limped out of the room.

* * *

AN: How was that? I know, I know...but the next chapter will be better! I hope everybody got the A Few Good Men reference. If not, shame on you! Watch it- it's amazing! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine.

I'm sorry that I haven't updated for ages. I just wasn't sure where I was going with this fic. I hope that you aren't too disappointed with the ending. Please let me know.

My thanks for all the reviews. Particularly to:

SilvaK: I'm glad that you enjoyed the last one!

violetbeetles29: I think I may have found a happy medium here. Please let me know what you think!

beachbabe23: Thank you for the lovely review.

bandbfan24: Yes, A Few Good Men is a terrifc movie! Gotta love Tom Cruise...before he started being slightly odd...

kamriej: I'm glad that you liked my Cuddy. I think that in the show she should be a lot stronger- although she can be...when she wants to...

Saucy-Duck: I hope you're feeling better. I don't know if this chapter is going to make your day though...sorry! It's funny that you were just watching a Few Good Men...

* * *

Cameron wasn't alone for long. 

She was on her third cigarette when she heard the door open behind her.

Apparently the roof _was_ an obvious place to look for her.

She heard his approach, the thumping of the cane punctuated his footsteps.

"Since when do you smoke?"

It was the kind of opening she expected from him.

Cameron suppressed the urge to retort 'Since I stopped taking Xanax', correctly assuming that a drugs reference would be ill-received. Instead, she replied sarcastically: "I only smoke when I'm celebrating something _really_ special."

"What are you celebrating?"

He was beside her now, leaning against the balustrade and staring down at the lot below.

She took a drag on her cigarette and slowly exhaled the smoke, and as she did tried to breathe out some of her anger: "I'm celebrating getting fired," she said with wry humour in her voice, "Care to join me?" She proffered the packet. It was a peace-offering.

He accepted and lit up.

After a pause, her boss said: "You know, I don't think anybody's getting fired," she turned to look at him then, a question in her eyes, "Except maybe me," he went on, "Cuddy told me she'd fire me if I didn't apologise to you."

There was amusement in her eyes as she responded: "Don't worry, House, I wasn't about to accuse you of doing a good deed all by yourself."

He ignored her gentle barb and instead asked: "You're not leaving, are you?"

She sighed deeply, was that all he'd come up here to find out?

"I can hardly go on working here now, can I?" For her, the question was purely rhetorical.

"Why not?"

She just stared at him; was he seriously asking her to stay? Was he actually asking her to forget about everything that had passed between them? Surely he didn't expect her to be able do that?

But he seemed serious. He was watching her closely above the wispy smoke of the cigarette, trying to judge her reaction.

She gave a tiny laugh of disbelief.

"Just go away, House. I'm still too angry to talk to you."

He didn't budge.

"House, I'm _serious_. I really _can't _talk to you now," there was an almost pleading note in her voice. She really wasn't up to another scene.

"Why are you so mad anyway?" He asked curiously.

She stared at him. Had he not listened to a word she had said downstairs?

"I can't believe you actually have to ask that question!" she was suddenly angry, "After what you did, everybody's _furious_!"

"But not like _you_," he told her almost smugly, "Which begs the question: why are you more angry than everyone else?"

"Maybe I've just finally snapped," she responded, her voice laden with sarcasm.

"No. I don't think it's that," he replied calmly.

She was starting to feel a little uneasy. Angry House she could handle so long as she was angry too, but calm, amused House was something else. He was in control and she felt almost helpless under his analytical gaze.

"Could it be that the young, innocent doctor still has feelings for me? Could that be why she's so mad at being lied to?" he mocked.

Oh no, he hadn't just brought that up- had he? As far as she was concerned, that topic of conversation was off-limits.

Cameron gave a short laugh almost like a bark: "Do you _really_ want to go down that road, House?"

The diagnostician was suddenly nonplussed. What was she talking about? This was her shame- not his.

She turned away from the balustrade, grinding her cigarette into the granite as she did so, and squared-up to him.

"The reason _you're_ so mad at _me _is that I only kissed you so that I could drug you," she told him in a low, furious tone, "You thought I was serious, so you kissed me back- _that_'s why you're angry."

"Actually, I didn't want you to die without knowing the feeling," he responded sarcastically, "No woman should die without knowing the feeling."

"Oh, _please_," she replied, disgusted at his answer, "You're not _that _good."

He just stared at her. Had she not been there in his office earlier?

Allison saw the look on his face and laughed: "Sorry to disappoint you, House, but you're not as good at everything as you think you are," she lied through her teeth, pleased that she had found a way to deliver a blow to his pride, "I realise that may come as a shock to you but-"

She didn't even see it coming. One second he was staring down at her with something approaching shock in his eyes, the next he had flicked away his cigarette and wrapped his arms around her. The words she had been about to utter died as his lips crashed down on hers and then she forgot what she had been going to say anyway as he slid his tongue into her mouth. For about a second, her whole body tensed, then she relaxed and leaned into the kiss. One hand slid around his waist and the other gripped the back of his neck for support.

She didn't know how long they stood there, locked together, but she suddenly came to her senses and pushed him away, holding him off with one hand placed firmly in the middle of his chest. She could feel his quickened heartbeat beneath her palm.

They stared at each other.

"I'm still mad at you," she told him, angry at herself for her weakness.

"I know," he said quietly.

"I still think you're a bastard."

House gave a faint smile: "I wouldn't expect anything less."

She stared into his blue eyes, looking for something that she was sure she wouldn't find.

But it was there alright.

Remorse.

She dropped her hand and turned away from him.

For some reason- she didn't know why- she felt that she could trust him.

"I don't think you realise how difficult it is to lose someone you care about to cancer," she said quietly as she stared out into the darkness, "I was really scared that the same thing was going to happen again."

There was no reply.

She turned to look at House to see him smiling smugly.

"What?"

"I was right," he told her triumphantly.

"Yeah? Well so was I," she answered him with no small measure of irritation, "And you wouldn't even have had a theory if you hadn't spoken to Wilson."

His jaw dropped slightly.

Allison gave a feline smile: "I know you, House, and I know that you wouldn't have come up with that all by yourself."

They looked at each other for a long moment. Where did they go from here?

Cameron cracked first and broke the silence:

"House, I'm tired," she told him, "I'm gonna go home."

He nodded and then spoke with sudden seriousness and almost an urgency: "It wasn't about getting high. It was for the pain."

He needed her to understand; he needed her to know how sorry he was without actually having to say those words.

And she did understand because she understood him. She pitied him deeply then: it was more difficult to do the wrong thing when you knew that it was wrong. House always knew.

"Goodnight, House," her voice was gentle.

She suddenly leaned up and brushed her lips against his. For a brief instant, he felt her warm body pressed up against him and her lips on his. Then, almost as soon as the kiss had begun, it was over.

Cameron stepped back.

"I'm glad you're not dying," she told him seriously.

Her eyes let him know that she was still mad, but that she would get over it- eventually.

And then she walked off, pushing open the door and re-entering the hospital without so much as a backwards glance.

House waited until Cameron was gone before answering: "Me too."

He ran his fingers lightly over his lips.

He could still feel her soft touch.

It was strange that on a night where he should have been drowning his sorrows and trying to get over yet another failed attempt to eradicate his pain, he felt a whole world of possibilities opening up to him.

It wasn't perhaps the result he had been looking for but nobody gets it right every time.

* * *

AN: Yes, yes. I had a perfectly good House/Cam fighting fic and I blew it- tell me something I don't know! But I'm trying to get all of Taking Over written by Tuesday, as well as finishing my other fic Her Reason. So, basically...be kind!! Seriously, let me know what you thought. If you don't like it (and I get a chance) I could change it... 


End file.
